Fae Hirutica
'' ....on swift wings'' Fae Hirutica Also commonly called Wingletts, it is a humonid breed of people that can transform from bird to human and vise versa. There are as many sub-species as there are in the world; some, extinct or considered to be mythical creatures. Fae hirutica considered more raptor birds assosiate more with each other, where prey fae assosiate among themselves as well. Cross-breeding is uncommon, specially between raptor and prey Wingletts but not unheard of. There runs the risk of health issues for the hatchling if a coupling of different breeds occurs. Such as miscarrage, still births along with general sickliness if hatchling survives; some exceptions occur but very few recorded let alone heard of. Abilities *transform into birds at will or vice versa *when in humonid form, Harolds and Grands can sprout wings proportional to their bodies *all Wingletts are good at singing, songbirds are the best and each sub-species may assosiate more with a certain genre or on an individual level *lighter then humans making them faster/swifter then humans *each sub-species may have a particular gift/ability that assosiates more with their breed of bird **Izzy is a Barn Swallow and they are good with use of her hands and molding clay into pottery *Wingletts continue to grow feathers from their hair; less so as they grow older, but always present in coloring assosiated with their breed of bird. This has the potential to give away their true nature *can smell danger/hostility on the air/person/enviroment * There is a myth that if a person other then a Fae Hirutica posses even one feather, it is said to make them swifter if human or amplify the swiftness of a fae. Location Location of Fae Hirutica depends on the area in which their animal counter part recides. Though Wingletts can relocate outside their typical regular enviroment and climate, it is uncommon. The more rare or mythical side of Fae Hirutica may find an area that best suits them individually. Life Stages & Lifespan Hatchling/s: seasonal yr 1 - 17 & under : - males = witt; females = chicklett Fledgling/s: seasonal yr 2 - 18 to 25 : - males = flitt; females = loon Ruffling/s: seasonal yr 3 - 25 to 29 : - males = Swift; females = Lark Hareold/s: seasonal yr 4 - 29 to 35 : - males = Russet; females = Tawny Grand/s: seasonal yr 5 - 35 & over : - males = Grand Streamer; females = Grand Crest *reaching first seasonal year, they are of age of consent to breed, but not necessarily required if they do not have a mate in mind or wish to participate *Fae Hirutica can live to be some 200 - 300 years old, but few live that long. Either dying unnatural deaths, through violance or accident, or falling prey to preditory Wingletts or other predatory fae. Food & Substance Choices Food choice varies due to that each sub-species of Winglett will have their own choice of prefered food to eat. This may include or explode what form they take; some birds will only eat insects when in bird form for example. Prey birds will typically eat insects, fruits, veggies, grains and the like, while predatory birds will typically eat meat as their main source of food but can eat fruits and veggies as well. Much like other fae, the Wingletts are easily influence by alcohol, more so due to their lighter weight and general nature related to that of birds. The tolderance levels depend on weight, height frequency of intake as usual. Society & Culture Society for Winglett shows most diveristy between the Raptor and Prey sub-species. Prey assosiated fae hirutica are peaceful and docile in nature; raptor are more violent and impulsive. Their location of residence depending on breed and personal tastes of the flock. But both are community based, all individuals contribute the flock with their own individuals skills and work. It can be either farming, harvesting, making things for profit or working in the human community in some shape or form. All with the best interest of the flock at heart, what is done and what interests the flock may differ with the sub-species of bird of course. Gender roles are not important, as any gender can do what work they like best, but typically the older females (Larks and Hareolds) assist with the care of the younger hatchlings of the flock, when not engaging in other activites. Males typically are the ones doing more laborious work, but its not uncommon for females to do their part as needed when needed depending on age as well. Within the family, multed/plucked feathers are used as adornments to show assosiation with their family; fae hirutica are always covered in feathers as it functions a bit like jewelry for them. Mates or courting parties may exchange feathers to show favor and interest as well. Perhaps busy in the day, at night there is relaxation and merriment being made. The group comes together with their evening meal, families mingle and tell stories while other may be singing, dancing or playing instruments. When it comes to decision making outside the family unit and invovles majority of the flock/group, the group has a whole dicusses it. The 'Grands' are appointed members of the flock that are considered the oldest and wisest; their name changing with breed of bird. They have more pull when it comes to important choices as they are intended to have the flock's best interest at heart. If the flock and Grand/s disagree, favor may be moved to another with the potential for a new Grand to be chosen. If a Grand/s is feared, they may have the power to continue to hold it over the flock without chance of a new Grand being chosen. The female Grand, has more say and workings when it comes to the other females of the flock, but overall work as a unit. They are typically mates, but have been on occasion; as typically their mates are dead before a Grand reaches to that point of leadership. Mating Season Often of the same sub-species, though oddities to occur and this form of cross breeding a bit more common then across different breeds of fae; there are fewer health issues. Age of consent is after a hatchlings first seasonal year, though not required to participate if no mate or coutier has come forward. Mating rituals and process of seeking out a mate differ between the sub-species but general remain similiar between the prey and raptor parties. *in past seasons and among different sub-species, if numbers are low, females may be required to breed and bare children regardless of wanting to or not. This is either done with the Grand, or those appointed by the male Grand. Once mating season has begun, even the more peaceful sub-species are more violent and activitly protecting their mates and their nests. Males without mates may seek out, and sweep away an already taken female, or find ways to nullafy a courting through violent or dark means. Violence aimed towards hatchlings is dicouraged and looked down upon but does occur occasionally; more often in raptor breeds.